Haircut
chapter One It was Capture the flag time. Fourteen year old Annabeth was very exited. It was her favroite part of camp half blood. She was in the Blue team along with the rest of her cabin, the posidon cabin (percy), Apollo, Hermes, Dyoniysus and Demeter. The Ares cabin had the rest. She stood ready with her bronze knife in her hand and a shield in the other. Then the Horn blew and Chiron shouted out "Go!", they charged. Annabeth Finally got to the boundaries and saw it. The Flag. She Waded through the water and just as she reached the shore she heard "no you don't". It was Clarisse. They started a knife-spear duel, Clarisse managed to kick Annabeth into the water and take her knife. Annabeth got up and tried to defend herself, she saw that several campers from both sides had gathered to watch the fight. Then she saw Percy running up to help and swipe. Her ponytail was cut off by her own knife. It was raining hair. Just then Percy jumped in with riptide and had a huge fight with Clarisse. She stood there in shock. Her hair was gone. It was short and really messily cut.There was a terrible Pain in her head. Then she fainted. Chapter two She woke up in the infirmary with a terrible headache. It was Morning. Percy was sitting on the end of the bed. "you alright Wise girl?" "yeah I think so Seaweed Brain." "Good." she was not alright though she had pain in every part of her body and her hair was gone. Short and choppy. She usually didn't care about her hair, but at the moment she did. Later That day she went back to her cabin, It was totally empty. Good she thought. She walked over to a small mirror shaped like an owl on the wall and had a look. Her hair was just past her chin, but it was very very uneven. She Picked up some sissors and Started hacking. Chapter three Everyone was looking at her. Her hair was now in a pixie cut. About One or two inches long, but neat. She looked like a boy. But now she didn't have to worry about it getting in the way. It was shorter than Percy's and much Shorter than Grover's. She even felt like a boy. Then Grover trotted up and asked "who are you? Are you new here?" and she said "its me Annabeth" "blah-ha-ha-ha, Really? It's you Annabeth? I thought you were a boy. Sorry!" Now she felt even more like a boy. "bye Grover" "Bye" he said. After a bit I ran into Percy. "Hey Seaweed brain" "Annabeth???? I mean wise girl - No Wise BOY!" Great Percy was making fun of her. Just great. This could be the end of her life. Everyone Thoughr she was a boy and she was NOT a boy. She wished she had kept it in the choppy bob. The End!! Category:Action Category:Annabeth Category:Percy Category:Clarisse Category:Chiron Category:Haircut Category:Grover